On croit toujours que ça ne peut pas arriver
by Buffy4878
Summary: OS Bloody Valentine "Mais ce n'est pas possible... Coupa Bella en secouant la tête. Ça n'a pas pu changer... J'ai eu un accident de voiture... je me noyais et lorsque je me réveille... Tout est différent..."


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas:** On croit toujours que ça ne peut pas arriver

**avocat de la défense:** buffy4878

**suspects:** Bella / Edward

**responsabilité **_**:**_Les personnages appartiennent à S. MEYER

_  
_pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

Bonne lecture...

.

* * *

Isabella Sawn traversait le parking de la bibliothèque d'un air décidé, en se répétant en boucle cette phrase pour ce donner du courage : « non, je ne cafarderais pas, pas cette fois, pas maintenant. » Dans ses souvenirs, elle était une jeune fille ordinaire, vivante et heureuse, casée avec un mec ordinaire jusqu'au jour où celui-ci décide de rompre juste deux jours avant la St Valentin. Pourquoi? Monsieur trouvait qu'elle passait trop de temps avec ses copines sur Facebook et ne supportait plus cette fâcheuse addiction des livres... Et oui elle est nulle cette raison et pourtant c'était la vérité. Larguée deux jours avant cette maudite fête des amoureux, il n'y a rien de plus terrible. Après ça, elle a décidé de ne plus croire au prince charmant. L'amour faisait toujours souffrir. Elle le savait déjas, mais elle ignorait que quelques fois ça en valait la peine. Pourtant un an après, la pilule avait encore du mal à passer. Au fur et à mesure que cette date approchée, le souvenir de la jeune fille qu'elle était, revenait la hanter.

C'est stupide, stupide, arrête d'y penser!! se disait elle à voix haute devant la portière de sa voiture.

Lorsqu'une gitane surgit de nul part.

Bonjour mademoiselle, voudriez vous un joli collier fait mains.

Le médaillon sculpté dans le bois et soutenu par un lacé de cuir noir, représentait un jeune homme ailé. Surprise par cette jeune femme, Bella fit tomber ses clefs de voiture.

Oh pardon je vous ai effrayé... Puis-je vous aider?

Non, c'est bon... dit-elle en se relevant. Pardon mais je ne suis pas intéressée, et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi.

Je n'ai jamais dit que je le vendais, je vous l'offre. Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Ha vous croyez, dit-elle incrédule.

Ce médaillon représente Éros le dieux de l'amour, il vous aidera à retrouver l'âme sœur en qui vous ne croyez plus et à retrouver le bon chemin, lui dit-elle en le mettant au creux de sa main.

Comment savez-vous que je ne croie plus en l'amour, je sais bien que la St Valentin approche mais quand même... Dit-elle en examinant le médaillon.

J'ai l'air si dépressive que ça, répondit-elle par la suite en redressant sa tête.

Mais la jeune gitane avait disparu. Bella fit le tour de sa voiture en balayant du regard le parking mais rien, elle s'était volatilisée.

Étrange...

En montant dans sa voiture, elle accrocha le médaillon sur le rétroviseur, après tout, à défaut de ne pas lui être d'une grande utilité, il était joli et elle démarra la voiture. Il n'avait jamais fait aussi froid que ce mois de février. La musique et le chauffage à fond, Bella roulait plus vite qu'à son habitude, perdue dans ses pensées...

C'est alors qu'une biche traversa la chaussée, surprise Bella donna un violent coup de volant afin d'éviter l'animal, perdant ainsi le contrôle de sa voiture.

Par réflexe, Bella lâcha le volant de sa voiture, protégea son visage et laissa le destin choisir pour elle. L'accident fut d'une extrême violence, la voiture glissa sur le bas côté, percuta plusieurs arbres, fit des tonneaux et fini par s'immobiliser sur la rivière gelée.

Quand Bella repris ses esprits, elle saignait de la tête, et ses bras ensanglantés étaient couverts de coupures. La voiture était dans un sale état, les vitres s'étaient brisées, et le pavillon s'était si enfoncé qu'elle ne pouvait se hisser dehors. De la fumée s'échappée du moteur, et on pouvait sentir une forte odeur d'huile et d'essence mélangées.

Je suis toujours vivante se disait-elle.

Mais un craquement sourd émanait de la rivière, la glace se fissurait dangereusement sous le poids du véhicule. Les mains tremblantes, Bella détachât sa ceinture de sécurité et tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle avait beau tirer dessus de toutes ses forces la poignée résistait, la porte restait bloquée.

Au secours!!! A l'aide!! Aidez-moi!! suppliait-elle.

La petite biche qu'elle avait miraculeusement évité la regardait, l'œil brillant. Le craquement de la glace la fit fuir. La voiture commençait à s'enfoncer dans l'eau .Sans même s'en rendre compte Bella poussait des hurlements, l'eau glacée s'infiltrait par le moteur, mouillant ses chaussures. Bella tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la portière, mais elle restait prisonnière.

A l'aide!!!! Au secours!!! criait-elle mais il n'y avait personne pour l'aider, le froid, la douleur, elle grelottait violemment. Arrivée au niveau des vitres, l'eau s'engouffrait avec force dans l'habitacle, elle lui arrivait maintenant à la taille, la poitrine, au cou, elle avait si froid, si peur. Le médaillon en bois flottait à la surface de l'eau, d'une main tremblante Bella le détacha et le porta sur sa poitrine en le serrant fort dans ses mains. Tout était silence, seul le bruit de la taule frottant au fond de la rivière se faisait entendre, l'air lui manquait, elle se débattait mais elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle n'avait jamais songer mourir si jeune et surtout pas noyée. Elle but plusieurs fois de l'eau, épuisée, de moins en moins consciente ses forces la quittèrent peu à peu, ses mouvements se firent de moins en moins ordonnés. C'était fini.

***

Mmmm... je me sens si bien... Quoi que, un peu froid... Quel silence...C'est quoi cette odeur de renfermé songea-elle, des images de l'accident tournoyaient dans son esprit tandis qu'elle ouvrait lentement un œil, puis l'autre. Clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, elle remarqua une vive lumière blanche provenant du plafond, mais celle-ci ne faisait pas mal aux yeux. Enfin elle trouva la force de se redresser à moitié en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, un peu nauséeuse.

Mmmmm... Ma tête...dit-elle en portant sa main sur son front, elle pouvait sentir un pansement sous ses doigts, quelqu'un l'avait soigné, mais qui? Ses bras rouges, boursouflés, meurtris, étaient recouverts de coupures plus ou moins profondes. La douleur était telle, qu'elle n'osait même pas y toucher.

Elle était assise sur un brancard, habillait d'une tunique tachée de sang, Bella était un peu désorientée...La pièce était petite, poussiéreuse, sale et vétuste. Plusieurs étagères étaient tombées, d'autres tenaient dans un équilibre précaire. Des tas de papiers, de compresses maculées de sang jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des seringues et du matériel médical. Cette pièce ressemblait à un local médical ravagé par un ouragan. Devant cette triste constatation, Bella ne se sentait pas très rassurée. Mais au fond de la pièce, dans l'ombre, il lui semblait apercevoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un, elle ne savait pas trop...

Euhm...Y a quelqu'un? demanda-elle d'une voix tremblante. Plissant les yeux de douleur, Bella porta sa main sur sa gorge celle-ci était très sèche. En tendant l'oreille, elle arrivait à entendre des voix, des murmures, quelques mots …

Vivante... La seule... Possible...Chut...

Serait-il possible d'avoir un peu d'eau, s'il vous plait? Demanda-elle avec un semblant de confiance en elle.

Un homme surgit de l'ombre en s'avançant vers elle, sans rien dire, un verre d'eau à la main. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il tendit le verre à Bella.

Merci dit-elle surprise. C'était un homme grand, blond, musclé et qui possédait une peau couleur craie. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Bella c'était ses yeux, ils étaient d'une couleur inhabituelle, un doré intense à rouge-orangé.

Je m'appelle Carliste, dit-il en reculant d'un pas, j'appartiens au clan des Cullen. Mon fils, Edward, vous a trouvé au bord de la rivière, vous avez quelques blessures superficielles mais rien qui n'engage votre pronostique vital. Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez mais en tant qu'humaine en liberté, vos jours sont comptés par ici...

Quoi? Que.... je ne comprends pas, vous dites... Humaine! Bien sur que je suis humaine! Pourquoi vous êtes quoi, vous? Un extra-terrestre!

Non un vampire. Dit-il fermement. Bella eut un haut de cœur et manqua de s'étouffer.

Pfft... N'importe quoi dit-elle en se relevant péniblement. C'est une blague on me fait une farce! Franchement ce n'est pas drôle! Où suis-je? Où est mon père? Quel-est cet endroit? Vous ne connaissez pas les hôpitaux! Cria-elle furieusement.

Baissez d'un ton mademoiselle! Vous n'êtes...

Père s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas si dur envers elle!! Coupa une petite voix.

Une jeune femme à la démarche gracieuse et aux cheveux bruns courts, pointant dans tous les sens, apparu à Bella..

Son futur est troublant, je ne perçois rien de cohérent, c'est trouble, confus, désordonné... C'est étrange, on dirait qu'elle ne vient pas d'ici, mais d'ailleurs, c'est difficile à expliquer... Affirma-elle dans un regard perdu.

Comment ça d'ailleurs? D'un autre monde, serais-ce possible? Ça expliquerait son comportement...

Profitant de cette confusion, Bella s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, saisit la poignée, lorsqu'une voix de ténor la surpris.

A ta place, je n'essayerais même pas.

Elle se retourna vivement et heurta quelque chose de dur... Un buste... En relevant la tête, elle vit que celui-ci appartenait à un jeune homme d'une beauté impossible... Bella en restait bouche-bée. Agrippant son bras, celui-ci la traîna comme une vieille chaussette vers les deux autres.

Haïe!!! Mais laissez-moi, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire çà! Laissez-moi partir! Cria-elle en se débattant.

Mais vous ne comprenez pas! Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. On essaie de vous sauver!

Il ressemblait à un dieu Grec. Sa peau était comme du marbre, très pâle, des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire forte, un nez droit, des cheveux désordonnés couleur cuivre et des yeux de la même couleur que ceux de son père. Jamais, oh non jamais, elle n'avait vu une personne aussi parfaite.

Mais de quoi? Bon Dieu! Lui répondit-elle à son tour. Je ne comprends rien, vous discutez comme si je n'existais pas... Vous me retenez prisonnière sans que je ne sache pourquoi! Mais c'est quoi votre problème?

Notre problème? C'est de protéger tes jolies petites fesses de la Brigade Rouge! De ne pas terminer comme les autres humains et d'être dans une Réserve De sang Disponible 24h/24h! Récita-t-il d'un trait.

S'en était trop. Comment savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve fou, un délire de son imagination, une illusion née de son propre esprit? Serait-elle devenue schizophrène?

OK, pause, on se calme... Des explications seraient la bienvenue... Euhm... Je... Je vais me rassoir si ça ne vous dérange pas. Tremblante Bella commença à s'installer sur le brancard quand la jeune femme intervint...

Je les vois, ils arrivent, ils ont senti son sang au bord de la rivière, ils seront là dans moins d'un quart d'heure... dit-elle d'une voix troublée.

Edward, amène Bella en voiture jusqu'au manoir, ses blessures au bras ne lui permettront pas de tenir sur ton dos. Alice donne lui ta veste, l'odeur trompera quelques temps la Brigade, ensuite nous brûlerons ce local désaffecté. Pas de temps à perdre, vite, ordonna Carlisle.

S'en sans rendre compte, Bella transportée par Edward se retrouva dans une voiture et bien sur sans aucune autre explication. Par la vitre, elle voyait défiler à toute vitesse des arbres nus gris bleuté. Dehors tout était désert, abandonné, mais que c'était-il passé ici, songeait-elle. Un silence de mort s'installa dans l'habitacle, Bella n'osait même pas bouger, ni regarder son conducteur. Son visage concentré, était fermé. Les mains crispaient sur le volant.

Arrêtes-toi...

Arrêtes-toi...

Piège...

Arrêtes-toi! Cria-elle en fixant la route.

Piège... répéta-il entre ses dents.

Arrêtes-toi bon dieu!!! Hurla-t-elle en sautant sur le volant.

Écrasant la pédale de frein, les pneus crissèrent sur le bitume en dégageant une fumée noire, la voiture piqua du nez, et s'arrêta à deux doigts d'un homme qui se tenait au milieu de la route. Figé comme une statut, il les regardait avec un sourire en coin, les mains derrière le dos.

Eric Northman siffla Edward.

Quoi? Dit-elle en le regardant.

Un Cullen, intervint celui-ci, alors on fait des petites cachoteries... Je croyais que tu avais adopté un régime « particulier » et qu'est ce que je vois? Une humaine...dans ta voiture... Serais-ce ton animal de compagnie? Où serais-tu revenu à la raison...

Mais non!! Reprit-il en mettant sa tête de cotée. J'oubliai, aujourd'hui nous somme le 45 ème jour du calendrier grégorien, tu t'es donc trouvé une compagnie agréable, comme c'est... Pathétique.

Des pieds apparurent sur le capot, puis dans un fracas une main traversa le pare-brise attrapant le col de chemise d'Edward et le tira de force vers l'extérieur. Bella hurlait de frayeur. Edward traversa la vitre, et fut projeté au sol.. Eric se jeta dessus comme un animal enragé. Sans plus attendre Bella sortit de la voiture et courut en direction de la forêt. De nombreux arbres avaient poussé penchés, entre des touffes d'herbe et des rochers couverts de mousse rendant ainsi sa course difficile. Elle trébuchait à plusieurs reprises, tombant et s'égratignant les genoux à chaque chute, mais malgré la douleur elle se relevait et continuait sans se retourner... Quand enfin elle pensait être assez loin de toute cette folie, elle s'arrêta essoufflée, les mains autour de la taille, elle scrutait l'horizon... Perdue...

Tu croyais m'échapper petite humaine, siffla une voix d'homme. Eric se tenait là, derrière elle, recouvert de blessures et taché de sang. Il s'approchait tout doucement d'elle.

Edward aurait du te tenir en laisse... Tu es comme les autres, une sauvage. Il va falloir que je sorte les menottes pour t'emmener jusqu'à la Réserve... Dit-il en les brandissant d'une main, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Un grognement retenti de derrière, Edward sauta sur le dos d'Eric, pris sa tête entre les mains et l'arracha dans un cri de rage. Du sang gicla de tout coté, éclaboussant Bella tombée par terre pour se protéger. Le corps sans tête d'Eric gisait par terre. Edward lança son trophée dans les ronces et se mit à quatre pattes. C'est en grognant qu'il s'approcha de Bella, le visage plein de haine et de rage, ce n'était plus la même personne que tout à l'heure... Par reflex, Bella recula, ne sachant plus à qui elle avait affaire. L'attrapant par les pieds, il la tira vers lui, la renifla le long de ses mollets, s'arrêta aux genoux, et lécha ses blessures avec délectation. Bella ferma ses yeux en pensant que c'était la fin. Elle allait se faire tuer par celui qui l'avait sauvé.

Pitié, pitié ne me faite pas de mal supplia-t-elle. Un grognement sourd fut sa seule réponse. Il continuait de la lécher en remontant tout doucement le long de ses cuisses...

Edward, s'il te plait regarde moi. Il releva sa tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Bella.

C'est moi Bella, lui dit-elle. Il semblait la reconnaître mais son esprit était perdu..

Bella? Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Oui, dit-elle soulagée, tu te souviens de moi?

Remontant ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches, il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, ferma les yeux et ne bougea plus. Bella ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi. Mais la nuit et le froid commençaient à s'installer dans la forêt.

Je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal Bella, tu m'es trop précieuse, dit-il soudain en se relevant. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever à son tour.

Précieuse? Demanda t-elle intriguée.

Oui... dit-il gêné la main dans ses cheveux. C'est la première fois que je peux entendre un cœur humain battre... Et ta peau est... Si douce, si agréable... C'est fascinant...

OK... Euh...Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda Bella mise mal à l'aise par cette déclaration.

Le manoir n'est plus très loin... Je vais te porter jusqu'à là bas... Ça va aller? Demanda-t-il, en la regardant de haut en bas.

Bella se regarda elle-même, sa tunique en lambeau était totalement tachée du sang d'Eric et ses jambes recouvertes d'égratignures, seule la veste d'Alice avait résisté au combat.

M'ouais, je pense que ça tiendra jusqu'au manoir ironisa-t-elle. Edward esquissa un sourire.

Allez grimpe, dit-il en lui désignant son dos.

Les yeux clos, Bella se laissa porter comme une plume.

***

La course fut de courte durée. Arrivée sur les lieux, Bella contemplait la demeure. Sur le toit plusieurs cheminées reliées par une sorte de balustrade en fer formaient comme un grand chapeau ridicule et tape à l'œil. La porte d'entrée, très abimée par le temps, était couverte de quelques traces de peinture grise. Dessus en guise de heurtoir était fixée une tête de loup qui tenait dans sa gueule un lourd anneau de fer. Edward lui donna un coup d'épaule et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle dévoilait un couloir sombre, une unique fenêtre peinte à la façon d'un vitrail projetait un halo rouge sinistre sur un escalier.. Le plafond en plâtre était fissuré par endroits et au milieu, tenu par quelques fils électriques usés, pendouillait un chandelier. Le couloir conduisait à une salle à manger qui ne contenait, pour seul mobilier, une immense table en bois. Dessus des traces de verres avaient commencé à disparaître sous la poussière.

Désolé, c'est un peu poussiéreux, ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici... Prenant Bella par la main, ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans une chambre. Edward y ouvrit un placard en bois massif.

Alice a du y laisser quelques vêtements dit-il en cherchant à l'intérieur.

Mets ça, lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un jeans bleu et un tee-shirt aubergine.

Merci c'est très gentil, mais avant, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, j'ai besoin de savoir...

Hésitant il pris sa main, la dirigea vers un lit, l'incita à s'y assoir. Posant les vêtements sur un bureau, il marqua une pause et fit les cent pas, tête baissée, les mains derrière le dos.

J'attends... Insista-elle.

Ok, repris-elle, je pose les questions alors : il n'y a que des vampires dans ce monde? Où sont passés les autres « humains »? C'est quoi cette Réserve De Sang et cette Brigade Rouge? Pourquoi me pourchasse-t-on?... Et ce Eric, il a parlé de... « régime » et d'un truc grégorien, que voulait-il dire? Récita-elle en s'opposant au va et vient d'Edward.

Une minute s'était écoulée, sans un mot, puis dans un profond soupir, il releva la tête et la regarda.

Autant que je sache, ici, il n'a que des vampires, peut-être quelques loups garous plus au Nord mais ils ne fréquentent jamais nos territoires. L'espèce humaine a quasiment été exterminée, il y a très longtemps... Les guerres, les maladies... Maintenant il ne reste que quelques spécimens placés dans des camps, appelés « Réserve De Sang », en les transfusant régulièrement, ils assurent la survie des vampires. Donc pour la Brigade Rouge, qui se représente comme nos chefs, chaque humain est inestimable... Tu es inestimable... dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

Bella reculait, horrifiée

N'ai pas peur, lui dit-il en se rapprochant doucement, la main tendue vers elle, je... je ne me nourris pas de sang humain, mais de sang animal, c'est justement un « régime » que nous avons adopté moi et notre Clan. Nous voulons que les humains retrouvent leur place, afin de rétablir l'équilibre entre nos deux races... Mais la Brigade Rouge s'y oppose, ils se considèrent comme supérieurs...

Mais ce n'est pas possible... Coupa Bella en secouant la tête. Ça n'a pas pu changer... J'ai eu un accident de voiture... je me noyais et lorsque je me réveille... Tout est différent...

Et ce truc grégorien, qu'est ce que ça signifie?

Écoute mets ses vêtements, nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux...

Réponds moi! Supplia-t-elle.

C'est rien, répondit-il agacé.

C'est juste le 14 février, la fin de l'hiver, le jour où on dit que les oiseaux s'accouplent... Bafouilla-t-il en se retournant vers l'armoire. Il ôta son tee-shirt déchiré, quand Bella remarqua le médaillon autour de son cou. Son médaillon, celui que la jeune gitane lui avait donné avant son accident.

Tu l'as trouvé où? Dit-elle en se précipitant sur lui, le doigt pointé sur le médaillon.

Quoi? Ça... Dans la rivière, le jour où je chassais une biche et que je t'ai trouvé... Pourquoi, c'est à toi?

Oui...Je comprend mieux maintenant, tout s'explique... Ce médaillon, Éros, le 14 février... La St Valentin! C'est une gitane qui me l'a donné, c'est ça qui va me permettre de rentrer chez moi, dans le monde réel, dans mon monde. Elle m'a dit un truc... Du genre.. Qu'il m'aiderait à retrouver mon chemin... Mais quel chemin? Rahh, je me souviens plus... Se disait-elle en se rongeant les ongles.

Attends là, tu crois que je ne suis pas réel. Tu crois que tout ce que je t'ai dit n'existe pas! Et c'est quoi ce « St Valentin »? Cria-t-il choqué.

Non, non... C'est pas que je te... Enfin comprends moi... Je... Je ne l'explique pas... Je veux jus.... Edward mis ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Juste quoi? murmura-t-il en rompant le baiser, le front collé au sien. Il entendait sa respiration s'accélérer, son cœur s'emballer. Il sentait même son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

Je sais plus... Lui dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, ils se regardèrent et leur baiser s'intensifia. Descendant ses mains jusqu'à ses hanches, il la souleva et la porta jusqu'au lit.

Il nicha son visage au creux de son cou et en respirait son parfum. Il la sentait frissonner.

Tu me rends fou Bella... S'en est incontrôlable, lui avoua-t-il droit dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir...

Ses lèvres caressaient son cou, ses épaules... Il entendait un long gémissement de plaisir, l'incitant ainsi à la torturer d'avantage de baisers. Arrachant sa tunique, il se glissa entre ses jambes, ses mains s'agrippèrent à ses cuisses, sa langue se mit à la dévorer. Il massait frénétiquement ses cuisses et la sentait se cambrer légèrement. L'atmosphère en devenait insoutenable. Se redressant il la regarda droit dans les yeux. De sa main, il éloigna une mèche de cheveux qui cachait son visage, et l'embrassa. La pénétrant doucement, il entama un va et vient, de plus en plus soutenu, de plus en plus profond. Ses gestes étaient accompagnés de longs soupirs de satisfaction. Bella lui caressait la nuque, le dos, déposa quelques baisers sur sa mâchoire. Son bassin se mit à l'accompagner. Grognant de plaisir, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mordillant ses lèvres, il entendait les battements de son cœur rebondir dans sa poitrine. Plongeant sa tête dans son cou, il pouvait ressentir toute l'intensité de son désir, et accéléra de plus en plus ses va et vient...

Bella... Je...murmura-il en la regardant.

Chut... Lui chuchota-elle le doigt sur sa bouche.

**Donnant plus de force à sa pénétration, il grogna sa jouissance au creux de son oreille.  
C'était fini.**

*******

**Mademoiselle... Mademoiselle!!! Toqua quelqu'un à la vitre de la voiture. Vous allez bien?**

**Quoi? Sursauta Bella. Euh... Oui je crois...**

**Sa voiture était au milieu de la chaussée, le moteur tournant, ses mains crispaient sur le volant, Bella tourna la tête vers le rétroviseur, le médaillon y était toujours accroché, puis elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur, surprise. Les paroles de la gitane lui revint en ****mémoire « ce médaillon représente Éros le dieux de l'amour, il vous aidera à retrouver l'âme sœur en qui vous ne croyez plus ». C'était lui, en vrai ou peut-être pas. Est-ce encore un Rêve.**


End file.
